Ask The Ewing Sisters and Friends
Ask The Ewing Sister and Friends aka Melissa and the BAND, are ten human teenagers, transported to the universe of Equestria, transforming them into Ponies. They're on the quest to become a famous rock band, fight their enemies and villain from taking over the Pony Universe, and close down the different Portalholes to prevent them from coming in. 'Plot ' In Melissa and the BAND series, The BAND were brought to the Pony Universe, to become famous in music, but their enemies somehow manages to teleport from their universe, and its up to The BAND to defeat them. throughout the storyline, The BAND can intereact with anypony there is on Tumblr, (chosen by the Mod), which of course anypony are welcome to get involve in the series as a Crossover, Background Ponies, Role-play or anything particular. Even though it is also a blog, some of them are reblogs, or questions reponds, it may or may not be canon to the storyline. The story in the series is played out in different genre of video games. 'Story "Gameplay" ' The BAND goes on mission in different genre of Video Games, They fought against the Cyberponies in a genre of a Fighting Game where the people on Tumblr can input the commands to the BAND in order to beat the fight. There are no specific rules on how this "Gameplay" is played out, it is much like M.U.G.E.N . Anything is possible, any fighting style is possible, some comic panel with be related reference from different games. 'Main Characters' Bio will updates during The Ewing Adventures series. '' '' 'Melissa Ewing ' Age 21 DOB: April 10 "Actual Date Created April 10, 2005" Beverlly Hillz, CA, USA Melissa is a Punk'd Rockin' chick. Before she came to Equestria and became a pony, she was to be a Xiaolin Dragon Warrior, but her abilities were too great that she had to leave. She has her own customize and modified TARDIS. In other words she "borrowed" the Doctors' TARDIS blueprints in her own time. She very fond with video games as more as she is a bit Tetris Addicted. She loved to play guitar, that she decided to start a Rock Band with her sister and her Friends. But along the way Universe of Equestria is in danger, is up to Melissa and her friends to stop the danger. Cutie Mark Red Heart in a Spiked Collar with Cross Bones Relatives *Cece Williams Ewing - Sister *Clover - Mother Note: Melissa has been the Mod's favorite Original Character since 2005 'Cece Ewing' Age 15 DOB: August 27 Montreal, Quebec, Canada Cece is the younger sister of Melissa, they were seperated at birth, then found each other in a Lab Science Headquarters but then separated again. During her time she trained to be a Ninja Assassin, going after Templars, even though she's young, she thinks she's very mature for her age, that sometimes it upsets her because some people don't really take her seriously. Always trying so hard to join the Brotherhood of Assassin's Creed, but lack of discipline. She later joined a gang in Stilwater, The Saints Row, helping ridding the other gangs taking over the city of Stillwater, then left after The Saints took over the city. After leaving she and Melissa finally found each other for over the years, and now they are together again, helping Melissa to start a Rock Band. She may not know any instrument but she knows how to rap, during her time with The Saints her had done rap battles. She really has an obsession over her crush Deadpool, you get the idea, a female Merc gotta love a Merc. With her great Martial Art skills she is very good in combat with Ninja Swords and any types of guns, she also has the ability to break the 4th, apparently she doesn't like anybody, anypony, or anything messing with it!!!! That's right I'm actually writing my bio here mon ami, got a problem with that? Nothing else to say here, but ask away in our Tumblr page to find out more about us. Cutie Mark Purple Saint Row Fleur De Lys Relatives *Melissa A. Ewing - Sister *Clover - Mother 'Joannie Flamenco' Age 18 DOB: June 29 Madrid, Spain Joannine Flamenco, aka Little Joannie, Little Jo, Juanita, is the daughter of Don Flamenco and Carmen. She is also the best boxer in WVBA history, she is trained by Little Mac, Doc Louis, Dudley (Street Fighter), and Vanessa (King of Fighters). Most of the time she doesn't like getting boxing lesson from either Dudley or Vanessa, because Dudley is too boring, and Vanessa is to strict, she rather train with her trainer Little Mac, but he and Doc Louis recommended to take boxing lessons from them. Reason she is called Little because of her height. No one knew who she was before, until her first Boxing match when she was announced as From Madrid Spain, The First Generation of Don Flamenco, but she dislikes it. She never loved her father nor forgive him for what he has done to the family. As for Joannie, she likes to go watch bullfighting, but loves boxing more than ever. In High School she attended to a High School for young WVBA Boxer, and newcomers. She became friend with Melissa that time helped to start a Rock Band. Whenever she feels stress, besides boxing, she plays her Drums very well, and I do mean very well that she breaks them anytime. She's usually quiet due to knowing very little English, and doesn't talk much unless someone talks to her. Cutie Mark Gold Star with a Red Boxing Glove. Relatives *Don Flamenco - Father *Carmen Flamenco - Mother Note: Joannie's dad, Don Flamenco's age takes place after the NES Punch-Out Game era. Not the Wii Punch-Punch-out Game era. ' ' 'Mikalya McMallard' Age 17 DOB January 13 Anaheim, CA Mikayla was born in Anaheim, but was raised in Mexico after she was kidnapped from F.O.W.L. She is the daughter of the best hockey player of The Mighty Ducks, Mallory McMallard. Before Mallory had Mikayla, and after defeating The Saurians, The Mighty Duck celebrated their victory, and continued their careers in hockey. But afterwards they Team moved on and went their separate ways. At that time Mallory when to visit St. Canard, that time around she met Steelbeak in a club, you might know what happen there if you get the idea. After the tragegy of Mikayla kidnapping when she was 8 years old, Darkwing Duck helped Mallory and Mikayla escaped from FOWL, and they moved to down to Mexico. For 7 years they been in touch with Darking and was confirmed the FOWL was defeated and shut down. When Mikayla turned 15, Mallory has not received any word from Darkwing, until the news had announce he had died in an explosion. So Mallory and Mikayla have moved back to Anaheim and spend their life in peace. One night Mallory heard a scream from her daughter, she was wondering what was wrong, Mikayla turned to her mother showing her that her beak had turned into steel. Mallory was shocked, she knew that this day might happen to her. She told Mikayla to calm down and told her that everything will be ok. With her mother's comfort, her beak turned back to normal. This made them both realized Mikayla can control the transformation of her beak. Mikalya managed to control her beak throughout the years, and is able to changed into any steel object, like a Drill, a Chainsaw, but her favorite is when she takes her bullter belt and changed it into a Mini-Gun. Cutie Mark Mighty Duck Motrocycle Relatives *Mallory McMallard - Mother *Steelbeak - Father (Mikayla met him for the first time at the age of 17, and found out he is her father.) Note: Mikayla's age takes place at the time around Darkwing Beyond. 'Sonia Speedz' Age 22 DOB: April 30 Beverlly Hillz, CA, USA Sonia was Melissa former Bully in High School, now best friend since after graduation. Before meeting Melissa, she was a deliquent, causing chaos and vadalism, being a criminal. She had no choice, deep inside her she didn't want to do any of those stuff. All because of her older sister, was telling her what to do. So she and her sister had been picking on Melissa thru the school year. This made Melissa to work hard in school and graduated early to get away from bullies. Sonia sister was expelled from school and was sent to juvinal hall, Sonia was finally free to be herself. After Graduation she went to Law School, and became a Lawyer. Has never lost a single case, because of her 6th sense, she knows if anyone is lying. Unless in a real trouble when no one wants to confess, her fangs are fill with venom to make her Suspect only to speak the truth, cannot lie for 5 hours. She is known as the Fastest Teen-Vampire alive. Her agility and speed is literally of the charts. Sorry Rainbow Dash, you gotta work hard with your speed against Sonia Speedz. Sonia is Half-Vampire. Cutie Mark Golden Bat Wings with the Scale of Justice symbol (Same as her Attorney Badge) 'Vego Stoppable' Age 17 DOB: Unknown Middleton, USA Vego Possible is the adopted daughter of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. She is from the futre from the year of 20XX where Kim and Ron are a married couple, they found Vego in front of the house with a note from her real mother Shego, So Kim and Ron adopted baby. Vego was very close to her foster mother Kim, they did a lot of fun together, same with her younger twins Jon and Dawn. In the future Kim an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., but sadly, at the age of 16, Vego moved out emotionally, because something happen to her foster Mother. A year after Ron and her brother Jon joined the S.H.I.E.L.D., and her sister Dawn emotionally left, they were never heard from them again. During Vego's time, she heard a familiar TARDIS sound in an alley, she found the TARDIS, and Melissa, but not the Melissa she knew from her time. So travel along with her to Melissa's time, and joined the BAND. She has the DJ skills and knows alot about dubstep, so brought her DJ3-Player Collar, but she has to keep any knowlodge from the future to herself or else it will mess up the Timeline. She has the same ability to throw green flames like her mother Shego, but she also has super-strength like her Uncle. Cutie Mark Equalizer Bars with Tribal Flames. Relatives *Vego - Biological Mother *Kim Possible - Foster Mother *Ron Stoppable - Foster Father *Jon Stoppable - Brother (Foster Side) *Dawn Stoppable - Sister (Foster Side) '' '' 'Buttercup' Age 20 DOB: City Of Townsville/Mega City From the City of Townsville, after growing up, Buttercup has becoming bored every single day of her life, saving the citizen of Towsville and Mega City, from Monsters and Villains, including helping out her sisters Blossom and Bubbles. She is secrelty chosen from a Super Secret Organization where they help out different universes, and parallel galaxies. Thats where she met Melissa at a young age, but different Melissa was more girlish. But that didnt bother Buttercup at all, as the time flew, they both became best friends. Buttercup decided to move out of Townsville, and continue with her missions. Cutie Mark A buttercup flower. Relatives *Blossom - Sister *Bubbles - Sister *Prof. Utonium - Father (Even though he created the PPG) '' '' 'Rainbow Dash' Age Unknown DOB: ''February 1'' Ponyville, Equestria (''Alt. Prime Universe)'' The Original Rainbow Dash from her own Alternative Prime Universe, is just like any other Rainbow Dashes, but she traveled to the Human world by mistake, she had no way to go back home, she became alone. Until one rainy night, she was about to be attack, Melissa reconigzed Rainbow Dash and went to save her. After the recovery, Melissa wanted to help Dash to send her back home, but there was a problem was they could not find her home world. Dash has no choice but to stay. In order Rainbow to blend in the human world is to become human. The tranformation was new to Rainbow, but she was willing to learn about the new world she's in. Cutie Mark White cloud with blue, yellow and red lighting. 'Enemies/Villains' 'Cyberpony' ' '''In the MATB series, The Cybermen have located the Portalhole connecting to the Equestira Universe. When The Cybermen entered the Portalhole, their bodies had transform them in Pony form. Now they are Called The Cyberponies. They came to Equestria to finish their mission to locate the rest of the Portablholes, and then take over the universe. However Melissa and the BAND stop are in a fight aganst them. '''Hyper Combo' Level 1 Cyber Upgrade The Cyberpony uses the Cyber Upgrade by scanning their opponent and temporary copy their moves and apperance depending what type of Pony they are (Unicorn, Pegasus, Earth), and they also increase their health by 25%. 'Heartless' Heartless have been discovered. 'Deckers' A gang called The Deckers have been discovered. 'Members' : Katie Jay - Deckers top hacker, as she had metion before she is a clone. Videos Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Story blog Category:Crossover Category:Role-play